A Cinderella Story
by CharmStone127
Summary: Two students, believed to be completely different, are each given a diary. These diaries are magically linked, but they do not know who they are talking to. Could romance bloom, and what will happen when they discover the identity of the other?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I love the Dramione pairing, and have been wanting to write a fanfic of them for quite a while but couldn't think of anything outside of the usual head boy/girl or Hermione and Ron split up or one dared to get with the other and end up falling in love scenarios. Eventually, this came to me as I was watching "A Cinderella Story". Of course, they don't have mobiles or computers so they had to have something else with which they could communicate and that is how the linked diaries came to be. Please read and review, reviews do make me happy :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then this would not be "fan" fiction!

* * *

><p>Fifteen-year-old Hermione Granger sighed as her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, ran into <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies<em>. The three friends had come to Diagon Alley to get the last of their books and equipment for their sixth year at Hogwarts, and now that they had bought everything, Harry and Ron were heading into one of their favourite shops where they would no doubt spend an hour at the least.

Hermione, having no real interest in Quidditch, turned and re-entered _Flourish and Blotts_, the bookstore. When she had come in earlier with the boys, they had simply purchased their textbooks and left, but Hermione loved the store and was pleased that she had some time to browse on her own.

A while later, she took a small selection of books up to the counter. The old woman took the money from Hermione and packed them into a bag, noticing how the young girl's gaze drifted across the street towards the Quidditch shop. A small smile came to her face as she reached under the counter and pulled out a leather-bound diary.  
>"Sometimes, it helps to talk about things." She said, her voice filled with wisdom. "But sometimes, when there seems to be no one to talk to, it helps to write one's feelings down on paper."<p>

Hermione glanced back at the woman, then down at the diary. She briefly wondered how the old woman had known that she often found it hard to talk to her friends when it came to her own life, but she didn't think too much of it. She had long ago come to realise that some people in the Magical Community had great insight into the minds of others.

She was just starting to count out some more money, when the old woman spoke again.  
>"No, dear. This is a gift. I only ask that you promise you will use it. I think it may help you more than you realise."<br>"Thank you." Hermione smiled, not noticing the knowing twinkle in the old woman's eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I only uploaded the prologue a few moments ago, but it was so short I couldn't help myself and I felt I had to put this up too. Not my best work so far, but I will improve as I get into the story, I promise. I just needed to get these bits done to establish what is going on and stuff. I am planning to have the chapters work so that the first half is the events of the day and the second half is them talking in the diaries.

Reviews are much appreciated, and suggestions are definitely welcome! But if you don't like the story/characters etc, just don't read it because I really am the most critical person of my work and I don't need others leaving full-blown criticism. Thank you me lovelies 3

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Tomorrow I return to Hogwarts for the start of a new year. _

She paused, not entirely sure how to continue. She had never been the sort of girl to keep a diary, but she had promised the old woman she would use it, and Hermione Granger did not break her promises, if she could help it.

"Hermione, mum's just serving dinner." Ginny Weasley poked her head around the door. "You'd better come quickly; you know what the boys are like!"

The two girls laughed, and Hermione closed the diary and placed it under her pillow before walking down the stairs with her younger friend.

Dinner was enjoyable, and Hermione insisted upon helping Molly clean the dishes afterwards, despite Molly's protests that Hermione was a guest in the Burrow. Once everything was cleaned away, Hermione returned to the room she shared with Ginny. The two girls continued to talk and laugh as they had done at dinner, and only when the younger girl went for a shower did Hermione pick up the diary once again. She bit her lower lip as she opened the cover, trying to think what she should say. Only once she picked up her quill and glanced down at the page did she see that more had been written in.

**What the hell?**

She frowned, not recognising the writing as that of any of her friends. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself writing once more.

_I could say the same thing. This is my diary, why are you writing in it?_

She shook her head slightly, sure she was going crazy. Did she really think someone else was able to see what she wrote, and reply to her? Her eyes widened in surprise, however, when the same writing as before appeared on her page.

**I believe this is my diary. The woman in Flourish and Blotts gave it to me.**

_No, she gave it to me… What the hell is going on?_

Hermione cast a quick glance at the door to make sure Ginny was not coming back quite yet, knowing how her friend felt about books that seemed to talk for themselves. And yet, she knew instinctively that this was not like the incident where Ginny had been controlled by a diary previously owned by You-Know-Who. How she knew, she didn't know. But she knew.

**I believe I asked that.**

_Oh very funny!_

Despite the sarcastic words she wrote, Hermione found herself grinning slightly at the other person's wit.

_Have you any idea what could be going on?_

There was no reply for quite a while, and Hermione had almost given up when, at last, new words appeared on the paper in front of her.

**Sort of. **

_Go on._

**Well, I am definitely writing in my diary…**

_And I am definitely writing in mine._

**Don't cut me off.**

_Sorry._

**Seeing as we are both writing in separate diaries, there must be some sort of magical link between the two.**

Of course! She had read about such connections in _A History of Magic_. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she hadn't come to the same conclusion herself.

_That makes sense. So, what are we going to do about it?_

**Well, one of us could stop using their diary…**

_Not me, I promised the woman I would use mine._

**As did I. And you cut me off again.**

_Sorry._

**As I was saying, one of us could stop using their diary, one of us could write with the back cover acting as the front cover, or…**

The person did not finish the word, and Hermione found herself leaning closer to the page as though she would somehow see the words written faintly. Of course, she didn't, and eventually she wrote a prompt.

_Or… what?_

**Or we could continue using it together. The old woman did tell me that sometimes it's good to talk.**

_I guess we could do that…_

She broke off, not sure how she would use the diary honestly when she had no idea who she was writing to. But then, maybe if she knew who they were she would be less inclined to reveal how she really felt.

_I'm just not sure about this. I don't know anything about you!_

Nothing for a few moments, and then…

**You said you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, right?**

_Yes._

**So am I. So we go to the same school. Are you a boy, or a girl?**

_Girl… you?_

**No, you're not me.**

_Haha, very funny!_

Once more, she laughed despite the sarcastic undertone to her words.

**I know, right? Anyway, I'm a boy.  
>What house are you in?<strong>

_Gryffindor. How about you?_

**Slytherin.**

Her quill paused on its way back down to the paper. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were sworn enemies. Could she really talk to one of them as a friend?

**Hey, Gryffindor Girl.**

_Yes?_

**Don't let our houses determine whether we can get along or not.**

She laughed softly.

_So can you read minds, as well as my diary?_

**Haha, I just guessed that was what was taking you so long to reply. But seriously, we can choose our own friends, right?**

Hermione smiled.

_Of course we can. _

**Good. **

When the other person did not reply for several minutes, Hermione realised that he was waiting for her to say something. Hesitating only briefly, she wrote:

_So, to share names or not to share names…_

**That is the question.**

_You know "Hamlet"? _

**I quite like Muggle fiction.**

_Me too._

She wondered whether or not she should say she was muggle-born. On the one hand, her blood status was not something she was ashamed of, but at the same time she knew what Slytherin's were like with blood prejudice. Then again, this boy liked Muggle fiction, so maybe he was an exception? She was still wondering whether or not to tell him, when he wrote again.

**If I'm honest, I think it may be harder to talk properly to one another if we know who the other is.**

Hermione smiled as she read his words, all too similar to her own thoughts from earlier.

_I was thinking the same thing. _

**So, I'll just call you Gryffindor Girl.**

_Alright, Slytherin Boy._

**Don't mind if I do!**

This time she laughed openly at the wit and humour of the other person. He was sharp-minded, that was for sure!

_Well, I do mind._

Damn, she would have to work on how to reply to that sort of humour.

**Well, you invited me.**

_No, you just misinterpreted my words._

**A mere technicality.**

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Then she looked up as Ginny entered the room again.

_I have to go. Talk soon?_

**You can count on it. Goodnight, Gryffindor Girl.**

_Goodnight, Slytherin Boy._

She smiled again as she closed the diary and leaned over the bed to put it in her bag, ready to take it with her tomorrow.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked, curiously, as she got into her own bed.

"Oh, just happy to be going back to Hogwarts." Hermione shrugged. Her friend laughed.

"You really love school, don't you?"

"You know it!" The two laughed again, before saying goodnight to each other and turning off the lights.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you _so so so_ much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this :) Means a lot :)  
>Also, to those who are reading my other fic 'Coming Home', I should have the next chapter of that up either tomorrow or the day after depending on how much time I have to check it over tomorrow :)<br>New chapter, longer than the prologue and chapter 1 combined (yay!) and hopefully you will enjoy it just as much! Please R&R :)

* * *

><p>Platform 9 ¾ was the usual buzz of activity the next day when Hermione arrived with Harry and the Weasleys. All over the platform, students were greeting each other after having spent a long summer apart, loading their trunks onto the train, bidding farewell to their parents and then boarding the train with their friends in the hope of finding an empty compartment.<p>

Ginny was the first to leave the group as she spotted her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. As the younger girl walked away, Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic smile, knowing how strong his feelings for Ginny were even if he would never admit them. She turned back to Molly and Arthur, thanking them both for letting her stay with them for the last few weeks of the holidays. Stepping back, she waited for Harry and Ron to say their goodbyes before boarding the train with them and finding an empty compartment.

Shortly after the train moved off, a crowd of students had gathered outside of their compartment, all of them just staring at the three sixth-years until, at last, one of them slid it open. Immediately, everyone started asking questions. None of these questions could be heard properly, but it wasn't hard to realise that they were all asking about what had happened at the Ministry of Magic shortly before the last school year had ended. Harry turned away from them, not wanting to remember the night he had lost his Godfather, the only family he had really had left.

Casting a glance at her friend, Hermione shook her head and stood up, raising her voice to be heard above the other students.  
>"All of you back to your compartments now. I'm sure you have all read enough about what happened over the summer to be able to work it out yourselves."<br>The students stopped talking, glancing around at each other before all eyes were looking at Hermione. Still, no one moved away.  
>"House points will be deducted from anyone who does not go back to their own compartment." She added, fixing them with a cold stare that was so very much like that of the Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor Head of House. It was that stare, perhaps, more than the threat of points deductions that made the students start to move away slowly. Any that paused and looked back were met with another icy stare, and that was enough to get them to continue on their way. Finally, the three were left alone again and Hermione slid the compartment door shut before sitting down again.<p>

"Blimey Hermione, you're pretty scary when you want to be!" Ron said, looking at Hermione with a look of fearful awe. She just shrugged in response.  
>"Come on, Ron. We need to go to the prefect carriage." She cast a concerned glance at Harry, who was still staring out of the window, before standing again. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Harry." The friend in question turned to face her at last, forcing a reassuring smile. He looked as if he was about to say something, when all three looked round as the compartment door slid open. Hermione grinned as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom entered the compartment and sat down. Not only was it good to see them again, but it also meant that she and Ron would not be leaving Harry alone.<p>

After a brief conversation with Luna and Neville, Hermione and Ron left their compartment and walked down the train to the prefect carriage. In the compartment for the sixth-year prefects, Draco Malfoy was lazing across the seats, reading. He merely glanced up when they entered and turned back to his book without acknowledging them. The three sat in silence for a while, and just when Hermione thought she would go insane if someone didn't talk soon, the door slid open again and the rest of the sixth-year prefects filed in; Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein and Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy immediately made her way over to Malfoy, calling him 'Drakie' as she did so.

Hermione and Ron were talking with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects when the door slid open again and Professor McGonagall walked in. She greeted them all briefly before reminding them of the responsibilities they had as prefects, the examples they set to their Houses and warning them not to abuse their positions. She also told them that the staff would be keeping a particularly close eye on them this year to decide who should become Head Boy and Girl next year. Finally, she handed out their patrol schedules.  
>"As you can see, this year you have been partnered you with someone from a different house for patrols. Professor Dumbledore and I both feel that it will provide a positive example to the rest of the school if they see students from different Houses working together."<br>Hermione nodded in silent agreement before glancing down at the paper to see who she was partnered with. Her eyes widened as she saw Draco Malfoy's name written next to hers. She was all for working with someone from a different House, but _Malfoy?_ Hadn't it been clear to Professor McGonagall that she and Malfoy did not get on? He had only insulted her whenever he saw her for five years, and now they had to work together? _And_ provide a positive image to the rest of the school about inter-House unity? No way was that going to happen where she and Malfoy were concerned! Still, as annoyed as she was, she knew better than to question her strict Head of House and so she settled for glaring at the paper as if hoping that the names would change round and she would be partnered with someone else. Of course, there was no such luck.  
>"We have approximately two hours until we reach Hogwarts, and I ask each pair of you to patrol for half an hour of that." She looked around at the students. "Mr Weasley and Miss Clearwater, you two will take the first patrol. Mr Macmillan and Miss Parkinson, you will patrol for the second half hour. Mr Goldstein and Miss Abbott, you will take over from them and finally Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, you two will patrol for the final part of the journey." She glanced around at them one last time, offering them a few moments to ask any questions, before turning and leaving the compartment.<p>

Hermione was still fuming about being partnered with Malfoy when she returned to her compartment and sat down next to Luna. The blonde girl turned to look at her, frowning slightly.  
>"What's wrong Hermione? The Expiros around your aura aren't happy." As usual, Luna spoke in a very dream-like manner, but Hermione, Harry and Neville were more than used to her by now. They didn't even raise an eyebrow at her mention of Expiros, which were no doubt some other imaginary creature like the Nargles she so often spoke about.<br>"Nothing really, I guess. McGonagall just assigned us partners from a different house to patrol with this year and I got stuck with Malfoy."  
>"<em>Malfoy?<em>" Harry was horrified, and the others knew why; Malfoy's father was now a well-known Death Eater, currently serving a sentence in Azkaban. Hermione shrugged, not wanting Harry to go over the top about this, as she could sense he was about to.  
>"We probably won't even talk to each other. I'm sure it won't be that bad, really." She forced a smile, hoping it looked more sincere than it really was.<br>"How could they partner you with him?" Harry shook his head, clearly seeing through Hermione's façade.  
>"Maybe they hope that you will be a good influence." The three looked round at Luna, who spoke as serenely as usual. She glanced at each of them, taking in their questioning glances, before elaborating. "It can't be easy for him to have at Death Eater for a father, and now that Lucius is in Azkaban, Draco probably doesn't know what to do for the best. I guess McGonagall and Dumbledore think you'll be able to keep him from doing anything stupid." She smiled at Hermione, and Hermione found herself smiling back despite the circumstances. That did seem like a logical explanation, although it didn't make the position any more desirable. Still, at least it would help her make the best of a bad situation.<p>

Ron came back from his patrol not long after, and the group of five continued to talk about anything and everything, literally in the case of Luna. Finally, Hermione left the compartment and headed to the prefect carriage to find Malfoy so that they could do the final patrol. She was somewhat surprised that he was actually there, but then he always had taken his prefect duty seriously, even if he had abused his power somewhat last year when Umbridge had been in charge.

As expected, there was almost no interaction between the two, with the exception of Malfoy sneering at her when she arrived. They were completely silent as they patrolled, ignoring the curious glances they received from the other students who were more than a little surprised to see the 'Gryffindor Princess' with the 'Slytherin Prince'. At last, the train rolled to a stop and Hermione headed back to her compartment, slipped her robes on over her uniform and followed her friends off of the train. It sent a chill down her spine as she realised that she could now see the Thestrals, which had been invisible to her before now.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Welcoming Feast and Dumbledore's speech, Hermione led the first years to the Gryffindor tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady, who warmly welcomed them back for another year at Hogwarts. Once inside, she pointed the students in the direction of their dormitories before sitting in her favourite seat by the fireplace. Not long after, she was joined by Ron, who she reprimanded for not having fulfilled his duty as a prefect by guiding the first years, and Harry. They spent the evening talking about Dumbledore's speech; most importantly that Snape was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
>"What happened to Dumbledore not trusting him to teach it?" Ron frowned. Harry shrugged.<br>"I don't know. But hey, at least he'll be gone by the end of the year." He looked at the others, who were both giving him questioning glances. "The job's cursed. Quirrell died, Lockhart lost his mind, Lupin had to resign, Moody was kept in his own trunk while a Death Eater impersonated him and Umbridge got carried away. Literally!" He and Hermione let out a short laugh as they remembered the pink toad-like lady getting taken away by the Centaurs. "Personally, I wouldn't be upset if this was another death."  
>"Harry!" Hermione scolded, frowning whilst Ron laughed. She shook her head. "It's one thing wanting him out of the school, but don't you think wishing his death is taking things a little far?"<br>"Oh come on Hermione! Where have you been the last five years? Snape's a git!"  
>"Still."<br>Ron opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by Hermione fixing him with the same icy glare she had given the students outside their compartment on the train earlier that day. From then on, the conversation turned to the various classes they were taking until finally they went to their dormitories.

Hermione shut the door quietly behind her, pleased to find that her roommates were already asleep. She crept over to her bed, making almost as little noise as a mouse, and grabbed her pyjamas from her bag before heading into the bathroom. Once she was ready for bed, she went back into her room and put her uniform away, pulling out her diary before she settled herself into bed. She flicked her wand once and the curtains around her bed closer. Another flick, and the tip of her wand lit up slightly so that she could see to write in the diary.

_Are you awake?_

She waited for a while and was about to close the diary and put it away when the response arrived.

**Yes. **

_Me too._

**Well, obviously. I'd be pretty scared if you were writing in your sleep.**

She held back a laugh.

_How was your day?_

**Not bad I guess. It's good to be back, gets me away from my parents.**

_Don't you like them?_

**I like my mother. My father… **

He paused, and Hermione felt the need to prompt him.

_What about your dad?_

**He just… he wants to control my every move. I have to act a certain way, be friends with certain people, and do certain things. I can't just be myself, you know?**

She nodded, even though he couldn't see.

_That must be hard. He should accept you for who you are._

**Try telling him that. He has his ideals, and I have to follow them. **

_What if you don't? _

Another long pause followed, her diary-friend was clearly thinking hard about how to answer.

**Let's just say he's not above using Unforgivables.**

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening as her hand flew to her mouth. How could someone do that?

_The Cruciatus Curse?_

**Yes.**

She felt sick. How, _HOW_ could someone use such a curse on their own son?She swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths to calm her rage. Finally, she replied.

_At least you're back at Hogwarts._

**Yeah, I still have to act how he wants me to, he has his ways of finding out if I don't, but it's just nice to be away from him. I do worry about my mother, though I think her sister is more than capable of taking on my father if he **_**did**_** start on her.**

_That's good._

**Yeah.**

There was no more said on the matter; clearly he did not wish to share, and Hermione wasn't going to ask him to when it was clearly a sensitive matter. Instead, she turned the conversation to Dumbledore's speech.

_What do all you Slytherins make of Professor Snape becoming Defence teacher?_

**It's pretty cool. Maybe we'll actually learn something now.**

_To be fair, we learned loads with Professor Lupin. _

**See, my peers would disagree. They would say the werewolf was too easy on us.**

_That's your peers, though._

**Well observed.**

_What was your opinion on him, then?_

**Honestly? **

She rolled her eyes.

_No, I want you to lie._

**Sarcasm isn't very ladylike.**

_Oh? And you are referring to ladies of which century?_

**Good comeback. **

_And can I assume from that you don't have one of you own?_

**Er, yeah.**

_Gryffindor Girl – 1  
>Slytherin Boy – 0<em>

**Hush, you!**

_Only if you answer my original question._

**Fine, fine. I actually thought Lupin was a good teacher. Probably the best we've had so far.**

_That's not really saying much, considering._

**True. Umbridge was useless. I don't think I actually learned anything all year.  
>Moody turned out to be a Death Eater under Polyjuice, didn't he?<strong>

_Yep. Barty Crouch jr. _

**Yeah. Lockhart… bit of a git really. I heard he ended up in St. Mungos?**

_You heard right. Backfiring spell._

**Haha! Poor him.  
>And Quirrell… what actually happened to him?<strong>

_Died. _

**Seriously?**

_Yeah._

**Blimey, I thought that was just a rumour.**

_Nope, 100% true. _

**Ah, can't say I'm sorry. He was just as much of a git as Lockhart. **

_But at least we were able to learn something. Lockhart knew bugger all._

**Yeah, but then we had Quirrell in first year. I bet even Lockhart could have taught first years something.**

_I wouldn't be so sure. Nothing in his books was his own._

**Nothing?**

_Nope. The only thing he really knew how to do was memory charms. _

**Oh?**

_He found people who had done all those things, got them to recount what had happened, and then wiped their memories so they had no recollection of it._

**What a git!**

_Yeah. Pretty ironic that the memory charm is what backfired on him, though!_

**Haha! Thoroughly deserved!**

_Definitely!_

She smiled, then realised with a start how late it was.

_I'm going to get some sleep. Talk tomorrow?_

**Sure. Sleep well, Gryffindor Girl.**

_You too, Slytherin Boy._

**I…**

She cut him off.

_Don't start all that again! It's not clever to repeat your jokes._

**Mean! **

_Haha of course!  
>Goodnight.<em>

**Goodnight.**

She was still smiling as she put the diary away and snuggled under her blanket.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **So sorry guys, had a super busy time lately so haven't been able to get much writing done. I haven't written their conversation at the end yet, and as a result this chapter is a really short one, but I just wanted to get it published for you all. Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter, reviews make me happy :D

I will try to get the next diary entry up over the weekend, and then the next chapter should be soon after. Also, will be putting up the next chapter of "Coming Home" tomorrow :) Please read and review :) xx

* * *

><p>The next day marked the official start of the new school year, and Hermione was eager for classes to begin. She was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall for breakfast; only a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had arrived before her.<p>

By the time she had finished eating, she had been joined by Harry and Ron, and the rest of the students from the four Houses had filled the remaining seats at their tables. At last, the Heads of House started to walk down the House tables to sort out the timetables of their students. Harry was clearly thrilled when Professor McGonagall told him he could take NEWT Potions; it had never been his favourite subject, but it was a requirement if he wished to become an Auror. Ron signed up for the class too, which Hermione suspected was because he had no idea what he wanted to do and so was just taking whatever Harry took.

Hermione was pleased with her own timetable, consisting of Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions. Her first class of the day was Ancient Runes, and she said a quick goodbye to her friends before leaving for the classroom.

* * *

><p>Later that day, she headed off for her first NEWT Potions class, with the new teacher Professor Slughorn. That lesson, they were identifying various potions, one of which was Amortentia – the most powerful love potion in the world. She knew it had a different smell for each person, and for her it was a combination of freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste.<p>

During the lesson, the class were brewing Draught of Living Death. Much to Hermione's disapproval, she noticed Harry doing things slightly differently to how the instructions told them to, and yet by the end of the lesson he was the only one who had perfected the potion.

As the trio left the classroom and walked to their last class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione quizzed Harry on why he had not followed the instructions.  
>"The book I got from the cupboard." He shrugged. "The guy who had it before me amended the instructions of most potions. I just followed what he put."<br>"For all you know he could have been like Fred and George!" Hermione hissed. "That's exactly the sort of thing they'd do – alter instructions so that potions go wrong. Right, Ron?" she looked to her other friend, who looked down at the ground, unable to deny that his twin brothers were the sort of people to do exactly that. Hermione continued. "We're in sixth year, Harry. Surely you know by now that meddling with potions can have dangerous consequences? How many times have we seen cauldrons blow up in class when someone didn't follow the instructions properly? And yet there you are, willingly doing just that…"  
>"Give it a break, Hermione!" Harry sighed as he cut his friend off. She frowned at him, but he continued nonetheless. "Look, it may have been a little unorthodox, but nothing happened, ok? The guy clearly knew what he was doing."<p>

Hermione was silent. Admittedly nothing had happened, but that wasn't the point. The point was that something _could_ have happened. She said nothing until they reached the door to the Defence classroom.  
>"Ready for Snape?" she asked. Ron shook his head, as did Harry, but he managed to let out a short laugh.<br>"Kind of ironic, isn't it? My favourite subject, and my least favourite professor." Hermione couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning up in a slight smile.  
>"At least Snape will actually teach us." She, too, let out a small laugh as the three remembered Umbridge, with all her nonsense about learning only the theory because 'there is nothing out there' that they would need to ever use the spells upon.<p>

"Everyone, stand up." Snape's monotone voice rang through the classroom as he entered. The students all look at each other, confused, but stood. "So far, you have had an inadequate teaching of this subject." He glared around at them all. "You are here to learn more than you've learned with any other professor you have had for this subject, and I will not have anyone getting distracted, which is why I am choosing where you sit."

The class groaned at this, but increased iciness in Snape's glare made them all settle down quickly. He must have loved designing the seating plan, Hermione realised. He had split up all friendship groups. Harry was next to Pansy Parkinson. Ron had the bad luck of sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione, herself, was slowly making her way over to her new seat; next to Draco Malfoy. She pointedly ignored him as she sat down, making it clear that she was not going to let him distract her by calling her names such as 'mudblood'. Finally, everyone was seated and the lesson began.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Snape is getting us to write a three foot essay on the key Defence spells we learned in first year?" Harry groaned as the trio sat in the Gryffindor Common Room that night.<br>"I know, mate. It's a bloody joke!" Ron agreed.  
>Hermione just ignored them both as she finished off her Potions essay and set it to one side. Her only homework left now was the Defence essay her friends were talking about, but she had free periods first thing the next morning, and so she would write it then. Putting her quill away, she stood up and bid Harry and Ron goodnight before heading up to her dormitory, wondering whether 'Slytherin Boy' would be awake still.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** Sorry this took so long to do, guys, been rushed off my feet. Crazy crazy stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I probably won't get much time to write this week again but if you're lucky I may just write the next chapter as a bit of an escape from what is going to be a very, _very_ busy week.

Please r&r, and thank you all for the reviews/faves/alerts of this story. Makes me happy to know people like it :)

* * *

><p><em>Hey, you awake?<em>

**No.**

_So you can write in your sleep now, can you?_

**I'm rather talented in that way**

_And very modest, too_

**Of course!**

_Haha_

She shook her head, unable to stop a small smile coming to her face. She couldn't really believe he was a Slytherin at times, considering how decent he was to her, but his witty remarks made it clear that it's where he belonged.

**So, how did you find Potions with Sluggy today?**

_Sluggy?_

She raised an eyebrow.

**Yeah, Slughorn is too long to write all the time haha**

_Fair enough. I thought he was a pretty good teacher, actually. _

**Me too. **

_Wow, I thought you'd not like him that much._

**Why?**

_Well, he doesn't show any favouritism to Slytherins does he?_

**Ahh we don't need favouritism. We still beat you Gryffindor's any day!**

_Uh huh. And that's why a Gryffindor made the best Draught is it?_

**Ok, maybe not **_**any**_** day… how did Potter win it anyway? He wasn't exactly the best at Potions last year…**

At this, she bit her lip. She was still annoyed at Harry's willingness to follow instructions that weren't those given directly from the author of the book, but she wasn't going to tell anyone, especially not a Slytherin, no matter how nice he seemed, what had really gone on. He was right, of course. There was no way Harry could have won Felix Felicis without the help of the 'Prince'. It was just by chance he got the book that he did…

_Luck, I guess._

There, not telling the entire truth, but still not really a lie. After all, it _was_ lucky for Harry that he had received that particular copy of the text book and not Ron.

**Must have been, no other explanation really.**

_Yeah. So how did you find Snape was as the new Defence teacher?_

**Pretty good, actually. Tough lesson, though.**

_Yeah. I have to admit he wasn't as bad as I thought._

**You thought he'd be bad at teaching it?**

_No, no, no. I meant bad as in… how he was always nasty to the Gryffindors in Potions. He still clearly favours Slytherins, but he seemed to give us a break for the most part._

**Apart from Potter.**

_Yeah, but he's hated him since he first met him. _

**Do you even know why?**

Hermione frowned, realising that she didn't actually know why.

_No, but I guess there must be a reason. No one is that much of a git towards someone else without a reason for it._

**Wow.**

_Wow, what?_

**Just wow. Wow, a Gryffindor isn't completely against Snape!**

She rolled her eyes, holding back a laugh so as not to wake her roommates.

_Just for the record, I am 98% against him. 1% not against him because he is actually a pretty good teacher, and the other 1% not against him because he can be half decent. Sometimes, anyway._

**High praise for Snape from Gryffindor Girl!**

_Indeed. Don't get used to it, though. Like I said, 98% of the time, I hate him._

**Haha.**

_I guess I'd better say goodnight, now. I've got Arithmancy first thing._

**Ah ok. Goodnight, Gryffindor Girl.**

_Goodnight, Slytherin Boy._

And for once, 'Slytherin Boy' did not repeat his joke from the nights previous. Hermione smiled as she put the diary down, tucking it out of sight so her roommates would not find it, and was still smiling as she fell asleep, her dreams that night being of a nameless Slytherin whose face she could not quite identify.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** yikes, sorry for the delay in updating! Been super busy. Hope no one has given up on reading this! Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, they really do make me smile :) It's so nice to know that the story is being appreciated! Maybe drop me a few more for this one? :p Haha ideas are always welcome too, so feel free to pop those in a review or an inbox to me and your idea may appear in the story!

Enough of my little ramble, please R&R, but most importantly... enjoy! (And I'll try not to take so long with the next update!)

* * *

><p>The following evening marked Hermione's first Prefect patrol of her sixth year. Ordinarily she would be looking forward to fulfilling her duties as a Prefect, but this time was different. This time would also mark her first Prefect patrol with Draco Malfoy. That thought alone was almost enough to tempt her to try and find out if Ron had any of his brothers' <em>Skiving Snackboxes<em>, but then she reminded herself that she would have to patrol with him for the rest of the year, so she may as well get used to it. Besides, McGonagall had assigned the pairings and Hermione didn't wish to disappoint her Head of House. Especially if Luna was correct in saying that that particular pairing had been done to, in some way, help Malfoy. Still, that didn't make it any less horrible.

An hour or so later, Hermione found herself waiting outside the Great Hall for Malfoy. Ron and Harry had expressed their sympathies before she left, and she knew neither were planning to leave the Common Room until she had arrived back and they could make sure Malfoy hadn't harmed her. She had rolled her eyes and laughed affectionately at them, knowing she would be able to take care of herself should the Slytherin Ferret try anything. At that moment, however, it seemed more likely that he wouldn't even turn up, let alone try and hex her.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard footsteps.  
>"<em>Lumos,<em>" she whispered, lighting her wand.  
>"Do you mind?" The cold voice of Malfoy sounded as soon as she had moved her wand in the direction from which she had heard the footsteps.<br>"Sorry." She replied, realising as she lowered her wand that she had been shining the light right into his eyes. Apparently he had been closer than she realised. As expected, the Slytherin did not offer a response, unless you count a sarcastic raising of the eyebrows as he turned away and started walking, clearly expecting her to follow. Hermione took a deep breath before indeed following, ready to get on with their patrol. After all, the sooner they got it over with, the sooner she could separate herself from him and go back to Gryffindor Tower.

The first hour of their patrol passed in silence, which suited both of them just fine. It wasn't a comfortable silence, obviously, but neither was it uncomfortable. It just _was_. They were on the third floor when they heard a slight noise just around the corner. They barely even glanced at each other to check the other had heard it, both just knowing the other had.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Malfoy's harsh voice spoke out as he turned the corner just a moment before Hermione did. As she, too, rounded the corner, she noticed a pair of third year Hufflepuff students. The boy, though looking just as terrified as the girl, was standing slightly in front of her as if thinking he would have some chance of protecting her from the Slytherin Prefect leering at them.  
>"50 points each from Hufflepuff may teach you a lesson."<br>"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, turning to glare at him. He merely raised his eyebrows and met her glare with his own. She ignored this and turned to look at the Hufflepuffs, her eyes stern but fairly kind. "10 points each will be deducted from Hufflepuff. It will be more if you are ever caught in the corridors after hours again. Understood?" She glanced from the boys face to the girls, both of whom nodded their understanding. "Good. Now, both of you get back to your Common Room."  
>They didn't need telling twice.<br>"I still think it should have been 50." Malfoy grumbled, and Hermione, who had been watching the younger students hurry away, rounded on him, hands on hips as she fixed him with a frown worthy of her stern Head of House.  
>"It's only the first week of term." She stated simply, raising her eyebrows as if daring him to challenge her. Predictably, he did.<br>"Even more reason to take more points. They need to learn."  
>"And they have been warned, but there's no need to abuse our power as Prefects simply because we can!" She shot back, walking away before he even had a chance to think of a retort. He caught up with her quickly, and they finished the rest of their shift in silence.<p>

"Well?"  
>"How was it?"<br>The moment she stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room through the portrait hole, Harry and Ron had immediately jumped from the sofa and hurried over to her. Though neither mentioned about the potential of him hurting her, she could see them both eyeing her up and down to check for scratches or other injuries to which she simply rolled her eyes.  
>"It was fine." She shrugged. "Malfoy tried to abuse his power as a Prefect…"<br>"That dirty Ferret!" Ron cut her off, but was silenced by a slight glare from Hermione.  
>"As I was saying, he tried to abuse his power as a Prefect when we found a pair of third year Hufflepuffs out after hours, but I stopped him. Of course, that didn't go down well with him and he had to say something about that but," she held up her hands as she saw both her best friends tense at the idea of Malfoy having something to say. "No wands were drawn and no hexes were thrown." She smiled as she saw both of them visibly relax. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'd rather like to get some sleep." She bid them both goodnight and walked up to her room. She picked up the diary, but put it away again. It was late, and she really did want to get some sleep. Surely Slytherin Boy wouldn't mind missing just one night. Besides, he was probably already asleep.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N** I am not even going to attempt to justify why this is so late! All I can say is I am so so so so so (keep saying so for a few hours) so so sorry! I have not abandoned this story and I will not abandon it, so don't worry, it will be finished no matter how long it takes me.

I hope none of my readers have given up on me :( You guys really do mean a lot to me and the reviews especially! Now, I know I am hardly in any position to ask for reviews but I actually have the next chapter all typed up and ready to upload so... if I get at least 10 reviews within the next 48 hours I will post it up as soon as I can after receiving the 10th review! If not, I promise you will be waiting no more than a week for it.

* * *

><p>It was surprising how quickly Hermione returned to her school routine. Every morning, she would wake up and remember the conversation with 'Slytherin Boy' from the previous night whilst she got ready for the day. She would eat breakfast in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, scolding the latter for talking with food in his mouth, and then go to her first lesson of the day. After her last class of the day, she would meet Harry and Ron for dinner and then the trio would retire to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Hermione would do her homework and roll her eyes whilst Harry relentlessly claimed that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. Some evenings, she would proceed to patrol the corridors on Prefect duty with the very same Malfoy her best friend was convinced was a Death Eater and would be bombarded with questions when she returned. These were no longer the same as they had been after the first night, to check that Malfoy hadn't harmed her, but now from Harry they included a series of questions related to Malfoy's supposed Death Eater-ness:<br>"Have you seen the Mark?" _No._  
>"Does he ever roll his sleeves up?" <em>I'd be worried if he did considering it's cold at night!<em>  
>"Has he said anything that may have let something slip?" <em>What, you mean in those three syllables he says to me? Oh yes, Harry, he's spilt his whole damn life story to me.<em>

Thankfully, Ron thought Harry was just as crazy with these theories as Hermione did and so would attempt to field away some of the questions. Still, it was obvious Harry wasn't satisfied. Hermione, however, would shoot back questions about the Potions book that was helping Harry appear a natural in the subject, and these questions seemed to irritate Harry just as much as the ridiculous accusations about Malfoy did Hermione.

Mid-October marked the first Hogsmeade trip of the new term. The morning did not get off to a great start; as the trio sat down for breakfast, Ron told Hermione how he had been woken up a new spell Harry had used. He had seemed so amused, as if it was the greatest thing ever. Hermione, however, was not finding the whole thing that funny.  
>"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that Potion book of yours?" she asked, frowning in disapproval.<br>"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?" Harry replied, frowning back.  
>"Was it?" she persisted, one eyebrow raised.<br>"Well…yeah, it was, but so what?"  
>"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"<br>"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" Harry retorted, and Hermione noticed the way he ignored the rest of her question.  
>"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic approved. And also, because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."<br>She rolled her eyes as the boys started shouting at her that it was 'just a laugh'. Really, what sort of person would invent a spell that dangled people upside-down by their ankle? The boys would not listen to reason, however, and Hermione was rather glad when Ginny arrived with a note for Harry.

The walk down to Hogsmeade was cold, their faces getting stung by the harshness of the bitter air. They went into Honeydukes first, where they were cornered by Professor Slughorn wanting to know why Harry had missed the last three Slug Club meetings. They proceeded to go to the Three Broomsticks. Just as they got close, they saw the barman from the Hog's Head talking to a shorter man. As they drew closer, the barman walked away and they then recognised the shorter of the two as Mundungus Fletcher. They greeted him, and he jumped in surprise, dropping an old suitcase which promptly opened and spilled its contents which all looked as if they belonged in a junk shop. He hurriedly gathered them all up, but not before Ron had picked up a silver goblet.  
>"This looks familiar…" he began, but Mundungus cut him off, snatching the goblet back as he did so. The next second, Harry had the older man pinned against the wall, his wand pointing at him.<br>"Harry!" she protested, but Harry ignored her.  
>"You took that from Sirius's house!"<br>Hermione tuned them out, looking around desperately for anyone that would get them in trouble, or preferably someone who could help. She couldn't put into words how relieved she was when she saw Tonks come round the corner. Waving to her to grab her attention, Hermione pointed at Harry and Mundungus. Tonks, who grasped the situation instantly, pointed her wand and shot out a spell, blasting the two away from each other. Before either could react properly, Mundungus had disapparated, taking his suitcase and the goblet with him.  
>"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING-!" Harry fumed, spinning on the spot as he tried to see where Mundungus had gone.<br>"There's no point, Harry." Tonks told him, calmly. It was only now that Hermione really took in how the older witch looked, and she hoped the surprise didn't show on her face. Tonks had always been so full of life, her hair some abnormal colour. Now, it was mousy brown and lank. She was thinner than usual, which worried Hermione. Neither Harry nor Ron seemed to notice, however, and Tonks was thankfully too busy trying to calm Harry down to notice the worry in Hermione's eyes.

Finally, the trio of friends made it inside the Three Broomsticks. Harry was still fuming, even after Hermione went to get drinks for the three of them. He eventually decided to tell Dumbledore about Mundungus, and having this plan in his mind seemed to calm him down and the pair of them had a small laugh at Ron's expense about his fancying Madam Rosmerta. They continued to sit in silence for a while, until they had finished their Butterbeers and decided to go back up to the school.

On the way, they noticed Katie Bell and her friend Leanne having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. Katie was protesting loudly that it was nothing to do with Leanne. Leanne tried to grab the package, but Katie pulled it back and suddenly she rose into the air, arms outstretched, hair whipping around her face, eyes closed and face expressionless. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Leanne watched in horror as Katie's eyes snapped open and she began screaming. The four of them rushed forwards and tried to pull her back down by grabbing her legs. As soon as they had done so, Katie fell. Thankfully, Ron and Harry managed to catch her, but they could barely hold her because of how much she was moving around. They lowered her to the ground and Harry ran for help, returning moments later with Hagrid who grabbed Katie from the ground and hurried off to the castle. Hermione went over to Leanne and put a comforting arm around her whilst trying to find out what had happened. It was something to do with the package, which was ripped open to reveal a necklace. Ron bent down to pick it up, but Harry pulled him back.  
>"Don't touch it." He ordered, bending down to peer closer. "I've seen that before. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He turned to face Leanne. "How did Katie get hold of this?"<br>Leanne managed to stammer out that Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and come back with the package and instructions to deliver it to someone at Hogwarts. Hermione patted the older girls' shoulder as she broke down in renewed sobs at the realisation that her best friend had probably been Imperiused and that she hadn't realised. The four of them headed back up to the school, the necklace wrapped safely in Harry's scarf.

Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps to meet them as they arrived back at the Castle and immediately ordered them to go to her office. Harry handed her the wrapped up necklace which she, in turn, gave to Filch, asking him to take it to Snape. Once in McGonagall's office, she demanded to know what had happened and Leanne managed to get the story out through her sobs. Finally, McGonagall told Leanna to go up to the hospital wing and ask for Madam Pomfrey to give her something for shock. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed, however, and McGonagall got them to tell her what happened when Katie touched the necklace. Hermione didn't pay much attention as Harry took charge of relaying the story, but she zoned back in just in time to hear Harry confess his suspicions.  
>"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor." He said. Ron rubbed his nose in embarrassment, whilst Hermione shuffled her feet, wanting to distance herself from Harry and the accusation he had just made. McGonagall was, naturally, shocked, and asked for proof. Of course, Harry could provide none but instead told her all about seeing Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes. Hermione wished she could be anywhere else, and it eventually transpired that Malfoy had not even been in Hogsmeade, having been in detention with McGonagall herself.<p>

Once they had been dismissed from McGonagall's office, the trio discussed what had happened. Harry clearly felt put out that his best friends had sided with McGonagall rather than him and was obviously not satisfied that Malfoy had nothing to do with the whole thing. Whilst he ranted, Hermione merely exchanged a look with Ron as both silently agreed that there was no point arguing with Harry.

On entering the Common Room, they were pleased to find that news of the curse had not yet spread and so there were no questions to answer. By dinner, however, news had spread and the trio were constantly fielding away questions. Hermione noticed Harry glaring daggers over at Malfoy, but chose to ignore him.

Harry continued to voice his suspicions as the three sat in the Gryffindor Common Room that night, and Hermione quickly removed herself from their presence and went up to bed. She pulled out the diary and flipped it open, sitting up with it on her lap.

_Hey Slytherin Boy_

She wrote. She set the diary down on her pillow as she pulled out Hogwarts: A History and began to read whilst she waited for a reply, knowing that it would probably be too early for her mystery pen pal to be in his dormitory. She was surprised, therefore, when a response appeared about ten minutes later.

**Hey Gryffindor Girl. You're early tonight.**

_Yeah well. Hogsmeade was rather… eventful. I'm guessing you heard about Katie Bell?_

**The cursed necklace? **

_Yeah._

**Yeah, I heard. Shame she got hurt.**

_I know. Poor girl, she wouldn't hurt a fly!_

**I beg to differ.**

_What?_

**She's rather competitive on the Quidditch pitch.**

_Oh, yeah. Off the pitch though, she's really lovely. I can't believe someone would do something like that to her._

**From what I've heard, they didn't mean to.**

_Please say you're not defending whatever idiot did this?_

**Of course not! What I mean is that… well, apparently the package was meant for someone else and she was just a means to get it from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.**

_Oh, that. Even so, why would someone want to harm anyone in Hogwarts? And didn't they realise that Katie wouldn't get it past Filch with his Secrecy Sensor?_

**I guess they didn't think of that.**

_Or maybe they did and that's why they got Katie to try bring it up._

**I guess.**

She sighed.

_Sorry, I'm ranting._

**No worries. You're my little Lioness.**

Hermione laughed, raising an eyebrow.

_Oh really? Yours, am I?_

**Of course!**

_And what makes you so sure?_

**Let me ask you something. If you weren't mine, would you spend most evenings writing to someone you don't even know?**

_Well…_

**I rest my case.**

_Hold on a moment! That doesn't mean I'm yours… it just means there's no one better for me to talk to!_

**Haha, whichever one is true, I'd rather like to think it's the former.**

_You would, wouldn't you._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Oh, nothing._

**Tell me!**

_Well…_

…**Yes?**

_You are kind of arrogant…_

**That hurt.**

Hermione bit her lip, cursing the fact that it was so difficult to work out how someone meant something when you only got the words. She was just wondering how best to reply, when 'Slytherin Boy' wrote again.

**I'm joking, by the way. **

She smiled, relieved.

_Good! I didn't mean to offend._

**Nah, you didn't. I know I come across pretty arrogant, hell I've heard it so many times, but really… **

…_Really…?_

**I'll explain another time. Maybe.**

_Alright. I'll hold you to that._

**Hey! I said maybe!**

_Yeah, and I know that when guys say 'maybe' it means they will._

**Unlike with girls who mean never?**

Hermione grinned.

_You got it!_

**Hey, look at the time!**

Hermione did, and was shocked to find how much time had passed. She hadn't even noticed her roommates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, come up to the dormitory and go to bed. Not that there was anything surprising about that considering Lavender and Hermione didn't really get on, and Parvati just followed Lavender. The three sixth year girls rarely conversed.

_Wow, it's late!_

**Hence me telling you to look at the time…**

_Alright, alright! Enough of the sarcasm, thank you!_

**Haha you love it really!**

_Oh do I?_

**You know you do!**

And though she would never admit it, she kind of did. The unlikely pair continued talking for a while longer before finally saying good night. It was strange, Hermione thought as she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her. She had never thought she would get along so well with a Slytherin. Her final thought before she drifted off, was a question; who was 'Slytherin Boy'?

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **My apologies again, but remember my offer!

\/\/\/** REVIEW :)** \/\/\/


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **First off, apologies this is a bit late. I planned to have it up the other night but my internet decided to die so I couldn't upload :/ But it's here now and better late than never, right?

Secondly, thank you soooooo much for the lovely reviews! They made me smile and do a little happy dance every time I got one, which is kinda awkward when you get them through on your phone in class... ah well, they all know I'm crazy anyway! Have replied to reviews where you were logged in, if not I have review replies at the bottom of the chapter :)

Lastly, the next update may take a while because I have a few coursework deadlines and things are set to get more interesting over the next few chapters I hope!

Thank you again to all reviewers, and alerters and favouriters are amazing too :) Reviews are brilliant though, so if you have time just drop me a small one to let me know what you think? Even if it's just a " :) " is nice! Hehe!

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Days and weeks passed, and there was nothing really out of the ordinary at all; Hermione attended lessons by day, then did her homework by day and pretended to listen to Harry's constant claims that Malfoy was a Death Eater by night. Really, the most unusual thing was that the patrols with Malfoy were… alright. She had expected to spend the whole time arguing with him, but apart from a few insults traded between the two, they spent the time in a silence, which wasn't entirely an awkward one. In fact, they were getting along well enough to greet each other with a curt nod, and to say a short "night" to each other before the separated at the end of their patrol.<p>

This continued to be the norm until mid-November, when Dumbledore stood up at the end of the evening meal to make an announcement.  
>"We are living in dark times," he began. "Yet I see no reason why there cannot be a light within the dark. For this purpose, a dance is to be held on the second Saturday of December." At this, excited murmurs broke out amidst the students but they were silenced by the headmaster holding up his hand. "The weekend before, there will be a trip to Hogsmeade. Whilst I assume many of you will already have something appropriate to wear, I would be very surprised if anyone has in their possession a requirement. You see, this is no ordinary dance. This will be a masquerade dance." The murmuring began again and, having no more to say, the headmaster bid the students goodnight and dismissed them from the hall.<p>

For the first night since the school year began, the trio's evening talk did not revolve around whether Draco Malfoy was or wasn't a Death Eater. Rather, they spoke of the dance.  
>"We only had a dance a couple of years ago." Ron grumbled, to which Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron obviously noticed, however, for he turned to her, frowning. "It was alright for you, you had Krum to go with. I ended up with Padma Patil!"<br>"Firstly, Ronald," Hermione raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "If you had bothered to try and have a good time, I am sure you would have. _Both_ of you, that is." She added, turning to look pointedly at Harry, who had attended with Parvati after being unable to attend with Cho Chang. "Secondly, Dumbledore's right. We all need a night of fun to take our minds off of everything else that is going on!" She sighed and shook her head as her friends simply looked at each other, pulling faces as if to say _'yeah, but does it have to be a dance?' _

A few hours later, the three friends retired to their rooms. Ron and Harry, no doubt, would spend a while longer discussing how 'unfair' it was to have another dance. Hermione, however, was eager to talk about the recent development with Slytherin Boy. She was delighted, therefore, when she opened the diary to find that the very person she wanted to talk to had already written to her.

**So what do you think of this whole masquerade dance idea?**

_I like it, _she wrote back. _I agree we need some fun in these times._

**Well you are a girl, so of course you think a dance is fun.**

_Just because you're not a girl, doesn't mean you can't have fun at a dance!_

**True. And if I'm honest, the Yule Ball back in fourth year wasn't all that bad.**

_There you go then! It's not as bad as you seemed to think!_

**I didn't say it was bad… just that it's more fun for you.**

_How do you work that out?_

**Well girls spend hours doing all their hair and make-up don't they? And don't even get me started on how long it takes you all to choose what to wear in the first place!**

_Excuse me, but not all girls are like that I'll have you know._

**The ones I know are.**

She was about to reply with something to defend girls again, but then she thought of the girls in their year in Slytherin and found herself seeing exactly where Slytherin Boy's opinion came from.

_Alright, fair enough._

**Slytherin Boy – 1, Gryffindor Girl – 0**

_I beg to differ._

**What? I totally won that point!**

_That may be so, _she smirked as she wrote. _However, if you recall I believe our second chat, I won a point._

There was a pause in which she could only assume Slytherin Boy was flicking back through the pages to the conversation she mentioned. Then…

**Alright, Slytherin Boy – 1, Gryffindor Girl – 1 **

_I think I should get another point for remembering that fine detail._

**I think not.**

_I think so._

**I think not.**

_I think so._

**If I agree, will you stop arguing?**

_Yes._

**Fine.**

_So the score stands at Gryffindor Girl – 2, Slytherin Boy – 1._

**Of course.**

_Do I detect sarcasm there?_

**Moi? Sarcastic? Never!**

_Sure…_

**You're rather gifted in the art of sarcasm yourself, I see!**

_So you admit you were being sarcastic?_

**I never said that!**

_Close enough._

**No way!**

_It's all in the way you phrase the sentence, you see._

**I… damn you Gryffindor Girl!**

_Thank you! Now, I believe another point is in order for that._

**Fine. Gryffindor Girl – 3, Slytherin Boy – 1.**

_Haha!_

**Don't get too cocky, Gryffindor Girl. I will catch up with you and I will beat you!**

_Sure, sure. You just keep telling yourself that and you may start to actually believe it._

**I do believe it. Because I am a Slytherin and we always get our way!**

_As do us Gryffindors!_

**We'll just see about that!**

_Indeed we shall!_

They continued to talk for another hour or so, and then finally Hermione realised that they still had classes the next day and that they needed some sleep. She wrote a quick _goodnight_ to Slytherin Boy, and was about to close the diary when she was stopped by a new message.

**Wait!**

She frowned at the page, her head tilted to the side.

_What?_

**The dance…**

_What about it?_

**Meet me.**

She drew in a sharp intake of breath, biting her lip nervously.

_I thought we agreed to keep our identities a secret…_

**And we will. It's a masquerade ball! **

_Oh, yes, of course…_

**So, what do you say, Gryffindor Girl?**

Hermione put her quill down on the page and put her head in her hands. She wanted to meet him, of course she did! But… what if they didn't get on? He was a Slytherin… Nonsense, she told herself firmly. They got on well in paper, so why not in person too? Hadn't he told her, after all, the first time they spoke, that they shouldn't let their houses determine whether they could get along or not? So why shouldn't she take this opportunity to meet him, even if they wouldn't necessarily find out each other's true identity?

**Gryffindor Girl?**

She looked down at the page, taking a deep breath before picking up her quill again.

_I don't know..._

**It's to do with our houses isn't it?**

_Well… sort of, yeah_

She couldn't deny it, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for his reply. It seemed to take a while in coming, and she was beginning to think she had offended him when his familiar handwriting appeared on the page.

**I live in a world full of people pretending to be someone I'm not. When I'm talking to you, I'm the guy I want to be. I don't want to follow the ideals set by my parents and peers, but at the moment I don't feel like I have a choice. For one night, at least, let me be the guy I really am, only not on paper.**

She read over his words more than once, letting them sink in. Surely anyone who could come up with something that deep couldn't be all bad, right? So why was she still anxious about meeting him in person? She was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! She should be brave! No, she _would_ be brave.

_Ok. I'll meet you._

**You will?**

_I will._

**Thank you.**

She smiled slightly.

_Where the place?_

**Upon the heath.**

She laughed to herself, the way he responded to her quoting of Macbeth in kind put her at ease. It reminded her of the first time they spoke, when Slytherin Boy had quoted Hamlet. And how ironic that it was previously used to decide whether they would reveal identities, and now to decide where to meet.

_I think you'll find that I am the witch, not you._

**Damn you. The witches always get the fun roles!**

_That's because we are amazing!_

**Uh huh…**

She shook her head, smiling softly.

_So, seriously, where shall we meet?_

**How about directly in the middle of the hall? **

_Alright. How will I know it's you?_

**Well I don't really see any other people deciding to just randomly stand in the middle of the hall…**

_Haha fair point!_

**Gryffindor Girl – 3, Slytherin Boy – 2**

_Damn you!_

**I told you us Slytherin's always get our way!**

_I'm still winning though!_

**Not for long!**

_Sure…_

**Yes I'm sure!**

_We'll just see about that!_

**Oh we shall!**

_Haha goodnight Slytherin Boy!_

**Goodnight, Gryffindor Girl.**

And this time she closed the diary without any more interruptions. And her dreams that night were filled with images of her dancing with a boy whose identity was hidden. And she could have almost cried when she had to wake up and leave him behind.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES<strong>

**Y - **I understand what you're saying about more "quality diary time" and I will be trying to work it in a bit more now that they have decided to meet, it's just difficult without giving too much away. I hope you can understand that. It is something I want to do, though, and I hope I can get it in more now as I feel they would both try learn more about each other now they are really going to meet? Also, I apologise for the HBP references, mostly it's just so I know where I am but I will try and cut them out but now we're at a stage where the plot is twisting a little things will be more original! Still following the basic story line but with more of my own additions :)

**Dramione lover - **Thank you! I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Tanya**** - **Thank you :) I hope this chapter pleased you!

**Charli xo - **I love that idea, however I'm not sure it will be able to be twisted into this story. BUT would you mind if I used that as an idea for another story? Ever since you suggested it I've had a plot formulating in my head and it's too early to tell but I think it could be quite good :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N** massive apology for the delay! (Shoot just noticed it's almost 2 months!) As I said before coursework deadlines happened, then I finished school and had prom and now I've entered the dreaded exam period! I did actually have this half written at home and the other half was at school, however I had forgotten to email it to myself and so first opportunity I had to get over to the school I did :) Still, there is a light at the end of the tunnel!

And, I don't normally do this, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to RedBisou who you should all thank for the chapter not being any later! :)

Oh and if anyone wants to make a cover for this then by all means! Not gonna say I completely suck at photoshop (not amazing but not too bad) but I don't have the time to do it anymore! So if you want to then feel free to go ahead and message me a link :)

Not going to make any promises for when the next chapter will happen and considering I'm not sure how to fill the next 3 weeks there may be a bit of a time jump... We shall see! If anyone has any suggestions for those 3 weeks between now and Hogsmeade shopping trip please feel free to message me or pop it in a review!

And on that note, thank you all so much for your reviews! I do my best to reply to each and every one unless you haven't signed in so please do try and sign in! I love to respond to people because your reviews do mean an awful lot because it lets me know people enjoy what I'm doing and that in turn motivates me to keep going! Huge thank you for 61 reviews though, love you all!

And now, after that little soppy note, on to the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday, and Hermione was keen to catch up on some sleep. Ginny, however, had other ideas.<p>

"Morning Hermione!" the younger girl called out as she entered the dorm room, pulling open the curtains as she did so. Hermione groaned and pulled the covers up over her head, but within seconds they were yanked away by the jolly red head. Admitting defeat, Hermione sat up, noticing as she did so that Parvati and Lavender had already got up and left. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, then turned to Ginny.

"What's with the early morning wake up call?" she yawned.

"Well," Ginny began, grinning, "It's a Saturday, meaning no lessons…"

"Mmhmm, and for that reason I was planning to sleep in." Hermione cut her friend off, but Ginny merely smirked and continued as if Hermione had said nothing.

"And in case it has already slipped your mind, a ball was announced yesterday!"

"Your point?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, holding back a smile as she remembered her conversation with Slytherin Boy the night before.

"We need to spend the day deciding on dates and dresses!"

"Already?" Hermione frowned. The dance wasn't for another four weeks yet, and they wouldn't have an opportunity to go shopping for another three, so why did they need to start planning what they would wear?

"Yes, already!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now, get up and I'll meet you in the Common Room before we go down for breakfast. We have a lot of planning to do!" And with that, the youngest Weasley bounced out of the room. It was tempting to flop back down and try to get a bit more sleep, now that the younger girl had left, but Hermione knew Ginny would only come and wake her up again, and so she swung her legs down off the bed and got to her feet, grabbing her towel, shampoo and soap before walking into the bathroom for a shower.

It was around 20 minutes later that she entered the Common Room, and Ginny immediately jumped up from where she had been sitting working on an essay for Transfiguration.

"Ready?" she asked, banishing the essay and textbook back to her room.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hermione nodded, heading towards the portrait hole, Ginny following her.

"Right, so dates or dresses first?" Ginny asked as the two girls sat on Ginny's bed a while later, having found Hermione's room completely taken over by Parvati and Lavender who were quite loudly discussing their own plans for the ball.

"I really don't mind, Gin!" Hermione shook her head, amused at just how excited the younger girl was for the ball.

"Dates, then!" Ginny decided. "So, any ideas who you want to go with?"

"Gin, surely they just ask and we say yes or no?"

"Oh Hermione, you naïve child!" Ginny cried dramatically. "We choose who we want, and then we encourage them to ask us!"

"Right… so who are you going with?"

"Dean, obviously." Ginny smiled, although Hermione could see that it didn't really meet her eyes.

"Gin? Is everything ok with you two?"

Ginny started to nod, but then she sighed and bit her lip. "I don't understand why he is always so insistent on helping me! I can get through the portrait hole on my own, funnily enough!"

"Sounds to me like he's just trying to be a gentleman…" Hermione began softly, but Ginny shook her head.

"That's just it though! Since when have I appeared to be the type of girl that wants a 'gentleman'? I play Quidditch, for Merlin's sake! I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own and that's the way things will stay! I do not want my independence taken away from me by some 'gentleman'!"

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Hermione sighed, and Ginny nodded glumly in response.

"Yeah, but I don't think he really understands. It doesn't stop him trying to help me with little things like that." The two were silent for a few moments, before Ginny forced a smile back on her face and looked at Hermione. "So, how about your date?"

"Well…"

"You have someone in mind, don't you?" Ginny all but squealed.

"Well…"

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Gin…"

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"Gin…"

"Is it Ron? It's Ron isn't it?"

"GINNY!" Hermione's outburst finally silenced the rambling red head, who looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry! So, who is it?"

"Well… I don't actually know." Hermione admitted.

"Come again?" Ginny stared at her blankly. "How can you not know?"

And so Hermione explained everything, from receiving the diary to her agreement to meet Slytherin Boy at the ball.

"So you see, I really have no idea who he is, apart from a Slytherin boy in our year!"

"This is so cool!" Ginny grinned. "It's like the stuff of a romance novel!"

"I suppose it is!" Hermione laughed. "But it's still scary, I mean… he's a Slytherin!"

"Romance novel!" Ginny sang. "Boy hates girl, boy and girl talk and get to know each other without finding out who they really are, boy and girl meet up and fall completely in love with each other!"

"Gin!" Hermione tried to seem stern, but she couldn't prevent herself from laughing at her friend. "So, you really don't mind he's a Slytherin?"

"Why would I mind?" Ginny frowned, suddenly serious.

"Well… I just thought…"

"Hermione, you've been talking to this guy for months! If he was as bad as the rest of them, wouldn't you have some idea of that by now? Just give him a chance!"

"You're right." Hermione nodded.

"I always am!" Ginny grinned. "Now, we're going to have to do better than a simple mask for you… hmm…"

"What?"

"Well, I'm thinking we could also use some charms to change your hair. I mean, if he sees that it will be completely obvious who you are and then if things don't go that well he will know who you are! If we change your hair… he won't be any closer to knowing his Gryffindor Girl's identity!"

"Of course!" Hermione slapped a palm to her forehead. It made perfect sense. "So, do you know any charms?"

"Well, do you still have some of that Sleekeazy's Hair Potion you use for the Yule Ball?"

"I think so…"

"Then I suggest some of that and a simple transfiguration colour change charm!" Ginny grinned.

It was a few hours later, having managed to slip away from Ginny by telling her they could discuss dresses all she wanted the next day, that Hermione sat on her bed, reading through _Hogwarts: A History_ for what must have been the hundredth time. Sure, Harry and Ron may mock her for reading it so much, especially when they hadn't even got past the fourth page for the first time, but she loved it, and each time she read it she found something new about the school.

Finishing the third chapter, she glanced up at the clock to see how long there was left until dinner was due to be served, sighing when she noticed there was just over an hour to go. She reprimanded herself then, for she knew the only reason she wanted to eat dinner and get back into her room was so she could talk to Slytherin Boy. How was it she had become so… _obsessed_? She shook her head firmly. No, she wasn't obsessed. It was just that he seemed to understand her better than anyone else, which was strange considering she had never met him, at least not knowing who he was. She just enjoyed being able to talk to him without him coming up with silly notions, like Harry and Ron, or having to nag him to do his homework, also like Harry and Ron. That was the only reason she was eager for time to pass so she could talk to him.

That thought crossing her mind, she suddenly remembered it was a Saturday. Maybe, just maybe, he was in his room now too? In which case… She picked up the diary and opened it to the last page they had spoken on, smiling briefly as she re-read their conversation. Picking up her quill, she dipped it in some ink and began to write.

_Hey._

She hoped he would reply, but it was a small hope, and she had to admit she did not really expect him to be around the diary at this hour, the two of them having only conversed after dinner time in the past.

**Hey yourself.**

His words appeared on the page, his handwriting all too familiar now, and she found herself smiling at the prospect of talking to him for the next hour.

_How's your day been?_

**Not bad. How about yours?**

_Well aside from having a friend obsessing over the ball…_

**Typical girls!**

_Hey!_

**I'm joking… kind of!**

_I hope so!  
>But apart from that, it was ok.<em>

**Does she know about us?**

_Yes. I told her today, she was really supportive of it._

**I'm glad. It's nice to have the support of friends sometimes.**

_Do you have anyone who knows about us?_

**Yeah. It's hard, I'm sure you're aware Slytherin's can be sort of judgemental…**

_Wow, criticising your own house now? I'm shocked! _

**Merely stating a fact!**

_Mmhmm…_

**Anyway, as I was saying! It's hard to find anyone you can truly trust in this house when it comes to things like this…**

_But you have confided in someone?_

**Yeah. He's my best mate, probably the only person who knows the real me. Aside from you of course.**

She found herself smiling again, her eyes soft as she read his words. She knew the real him. She knew the real person behind one of those arrogant, obnoxious Slytherin's!

_I'm glad you can talk to someone. How long has he known?_

**Only since last night. He wanted to know why I was so happy.**

_Oh? And what made you so happy?_

**What do you think? A certain Gryffindor Girl accepted my offer to meet me at the ball. **

Hermione blushed. She knew he had been pleased when she said she would meet him, but to make him that happy? She bit her lip as she realised that she, too, was very happy, albeit somewhat nervous, at the prospect of meeting her Slytherin Boy. _Her_Slytherin Boy? She blinked, shocked at her own forwardness. Then again, he said himself she was one of the only people who knew the real him.

_Ah, well. I was rather happy to be asked by a certain Slytherin Boy, actually._

**Oh really? I bet he's tall and handsome, yes?**

_I guess he must be! He has a bit of an ego though!_

**Hey!**

_I'm joking… kind of!_

**Line stealer!**

_Egomaniac!_

**You love it.**

_I guess I must! Why else would I put up with you so long?_

The pair of them continued a light banter for a while longer before finally saying goodnight. Hermione didn't go to sleep straight after closing the diary, however, and instead sat on her bed with a small smile on her lips as she thought about her mysterious Slytherin boy.

* * *

><p>\\/\/ Oooh review button? Wonder what happens if you click it? ;) \/\/\/


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Umm... yeah... so firstly MASSIVE apologies to you all for the insanely long wait. Seriously, it's been over 2 1/2 years... I could try and excuse myself by telling you about the insane writers block I had with getting this chapter done, and then the fact that I've been at uni for the past 2 1/2 years (and will be for another four months - eeek!) but instead I'm just going to apologise like crazy because I've had some incredibly lovely reviews on this story and so many messages asking when I'm going to update and I just haven't had time to do anything to do with fanfiction for a long time, apart from the Regulus Black song-inspired fic I wrote a little over a year ago which you can go and read if you fancy!

Still after a cover art for this if anyone feels like they want to do some photoshopping, though I have the software again now so I may give it a go... I am currently procrastinating from dissertation writing after all...

But enough of all that, because before you read this update I just want to let you all know that there won't be such a long wait again because I have finished it all! Yes, A Cinderella Story is finally complete! I sat down today and felt the bug, and have written around 8000 words. If only I could get that writing craze for my dissertation, I'd have the 10000 words done in no time! But it is done! D - O - N - E! So I can now PROMISE you will get a weekly update. I will attempt for the update to be on either a Sunday or a Monday as both are days I have off.

So once again, huge apologise for being such a bad author, and I hope there's still some of you around to read and enjoy these last few chapters!

* * *

><p>The weeks in the lead up to the ball were rather normal, at least by the standards Hermione had come to have since being at Hogwarts. Harry was still insistent that Malfoy was up to no good, though he was more sparing in his use of the title 'Death Eater' now after he realised all he would get from Ron and Hermione in response were rolling eyes.<p>

Patrols with Malfoy continued in the same way as always, with a not completely uncomfortable silence reigning between them as they walked around the school.

Ginny was taking any moment she could to discuss 'Slytherin Boy', though Hermione was grateful for her friend's tact in not mentioning him or the masquerade dance in front of anyone else, especially Harry and Ron. Though the youngest Weasley had been surprisingly accepting, even encouraging, of her blossoming relationship, if one could even call it a relationship when neither truly knew the other's identity, she knew that neither of her two best friends would be anywhere near as understanding.

It was the week before the dance and all eligible students were making their way down to Hogwarts. The girls could all be heard excitedly discussing the masks and dresses they were going to buy, whilst all of the boys rolled their eyes and were making plans to find masks quickly so they could enjoy visiting Zonko's and Honeydukes.

Hermione had passed up the offer to go to the village with Harry and Ron, telling them she was going to help Ginny choose a dress. Neither yet knew she was planning to attend, and she had told them it was their fault for spoiling the Yule Ball for her with their petty hostility towards "the enemy", as Ron had called Viktor Krum. It was a weak cover, but somehow both boys believed her. She had, however, managed to persuade them to attend on account for them having not had a good time at the last dance. It had taken a while, but eventually both had agreed, if only to stop Hermione's incessant nagging.

As expected, everyone made their way to Gladrags first of all, though the boys were only there for a few minutes, if that, as they selected the first masks they saw, most of which were classic plain black ones. Then it was just the girls left inside the store, 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' as they tried on dresses with their friends and arguing with others over who had grabbed a particular dress first.

"Ginny…" Hermione said, looking around at all the drama. "I don't think this is such a good idea."  
>"This is dress shopping, Hermione!" Ginny shook her head. "Everyone wants to look amazing, and Gladrags is the best place to shop!"<br>"It's just so busy!" Hermione sighed. "What if someone sees me and tells Harry and Ron that I am going to the dance? Or worse, if they recognise the dress I'm wearing and tell _him_?"  
>"Ok fine." Ginny relented. "Just help me find a dress first, and maybe by then it will have quietened down."<p>

It was sometime later that Ginny finally stepped out in a dress even Hermione deemed to be perfect on the younger girl. The satin a-line dress fitted in all the right places on the bodice before falling elegantly to the ground from the waist. A delicate chiffon top layer wrapped around the back and sides of the dress before meeting in the middle at the chest. As Ginny walked, it fluttered slightly in the breeze, giving an almost mystical quality. The dark blue of the material served to make Ginny's red hair even more striking than it already was.  
>"You look amazing!" Hermione said honestly, and Ginny grinned.<br>"I love it!"

Changing back into her own clothes, Ginny carried the dress carefully as the girls went to look at the masks. Almost immediately, a dark blue venetian style mask caught Ginny's eye. The blue was almost a perfect match for the dress, with accents of silver setting it off.

Whilst Ginny asked to see the mask, another caught Hermione's eye. Also in venetian style, the silver mask was simple yet beautiful, with elegant lines of silver glitter making it all the more striking.  
>"Oh wow!" Ginny breathed, coming to Hermione's side after making her purchases. "You have to get it Hermione!"<br>Still in awe of the beautiful mask, Hermione asked the shopkeeper to see it, not noticing as Ginny disappeared, only to return a few moments later with a dark red dress in hand and all but pushing Hermione into the changing room.

The strapless chiffon dress was a perfect fit. It fitted snugly on top before falling from the waist into a pleated a-line skirt which would be just a few inches off the ground once Hermione had a pair of heels on. Hermione put the mask on before leaving the changing room to show her friend, who was, for once, rendered speechless.

When the girls arrived back in the Gryffindor common room that evening, they headed upstairs to Ginny's room. The younger girl promised to keep the dress and mask, owing to Hermione not wanting Lavender and Parvati to know she was planning to go, much less be able to identify her when she was there, and the two girls were not unlikely to snoop if they had so much as a suspicion that Hermione was planning to go.

After thanking Ginny for her help, Hermione went back to her own room where her roommates were eagerly discussing the dresses they had bought. They paid little attention to Hermione as she crossed the room to her own bed, pulling the curtains closed around her before grabbing the diary and opening it up. To her surprise, a message was already there.

**Hey.**

_Hey_. She wrote. _Sorry, I only just got back from Hogsmeade._

She briefly wondered whether he had closed his diary, for she didn't know how long ago the message had been sent, but it wasn't long before a reply appeared.

**Not to worry. How was your day?**

_It was good_. _I found a dress._

**I bet you look beautiful in it.**

Hermione blushed slightly upon reading that, surprising herself.

_You don't even know what I look like_.

**That doesn't matter.**

She smiled.

They continued to write for a while longer, but the long day in Hogmseade had tired Hermione out and it was not too long before she bid him goodnight, setting the diary aside and falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** A day later than I'd planned but it's still up roughly on time!

Before we get into the chapter, I'd just like to say how amazed I was by the amount of reviews the last chapter received. It's lovely to know that people are still following and reading the story despite my massively long MIA period, and it's equally lovely to see so many new people discovering the story and joining the journey.

I'm going to keep this short because I have some cakes baking and I don't think there's long left on the timer (the house smells good!) But I really hope you enjoy this chapter, certainly this and the next have been my favourites to write!

Thank you again for the awesome response to the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the week that followed, the excitement could be felt all around, with even a few of the boys starting to look forward to the dance, though of course none would admit it.<p>

Whilst she was excited, Hermione also found herself becoming incredibly nervous. She was still talking to Slytherin Boy each evening, and found herself becoming more and more attached to him. It worried her that she may not like who he was when she met him.  
>"You're being ridiculous." Ginny told her when she confessed how she was feeling.<br>"Gee, thanks. That's really helpful." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
>"I mean it! You've been talking to him for months, and it's obvious you both like each other."<br>"But we don't know who the other really is!" Hermione protested. "What if we don't like each other outside of the diaries?"  
>"Look," Ginny sighed. "You're right, the two of you might not get on in person. But you owe it to yourselves to find out. Besides, are there really any Slytherin boys in your year that you <em>do<em> get on with in person? I think House prejudices have a lot to do with it."  
>It was Hermione's turn to sigh now.<br>"I guess you're right." She said. "At least I'll know for sure, one way or another."

At long last, the eve of the dance arrived. Hermione sat in the common room with a book as she watched her peers leave, dressed in elegant dresses and dress robes, and talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Harry asked as he and Ron came downstairs, straightening their dress robes. Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
>"I'm sure. I'd rather not risk ending the night sat on the stairs again." At this, she looked pointedly at Ron, who looked away as he fiddled with his bowtie. She turned to Harry, smiling. "Have a good evening."<p>

They left, and soon after her roommates came down. Lavender had gone for a dark purple dress, the irony of which amused Hermione, though she managed to keep the grin off her face, whilst Parvati was in a dress of pale pink. Both had masks matching their dresses.  
>"You're really not coming, Hermione?" Lavender asked as they paused on their way out.<br>"No, I'm not really in the mood."  
>"You'll be missing out on a good evening!" Parvati said, though Hermione knew neither of them particularly cared whether she went or not.<br>"I don't mind." She shrugged. "I'll probably just have an early night."  
>"Suit yourself." Lavender said, and with that the two girls left Hermione and the Gryffindor common room.<p>

They had been the last to leave, and as the portrait closed behind them, Hermione stood and went upstairs to Ginny's room, where her friend was waiting.

Less than half an hour later, Hermione stood in her dress, making the finishing touches to her hair, which she had left loose apart from two front sections, one from each side, which she secured back with two delicate silver hairpins. She had applied some Sleakeazy's Hair Poition to tame the mess of curls, and a simple charm had turned it from its natural light brown colour to a dark brown with a few dark auburn highlights. Once the mask was in place, it truly looked as though she was staring at someone else in the mirror.

"No one's going to recognise you." Ginny promised her as they left the common room, their heeled shoes making it slightly more difficult than usual to navigate the moving staircases. "Oh, and here." She handed Hermione what would appear to anyone who had not been part of 'Dumbledore's Army' last year to be a galleon, but was in fact one of the fake galleons Hermione had created to help the members keep in touch. "I'll keep an eye on the clock for you and let you know when it's about ten minutes to midnight so you can get back to your room before Lavender and Parvati find out you haven't been there all along!"  
>"Thank you." Hermione smiled, slipping the galleon into her shoe, the only place she had that she could keep it.<p>

All too soon, though, they were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
>"I'd better go and find Dean." Ginny sighed, forcing a smile to her face. "Good luck!"<p>

Hermione lingered a moment longer, watching her friend disappear into the crowd, before stepping inside.

The hall was decorated in much the same way as it had been for the Yule Ball back in fourth year, but was just as breathtaking as the first time she had seen it. The walls were again covered in sparkling silver frost and the standard ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky was split into sections by the garlands of mistletoe and ivy that were hung across the room. The long tables which usually stood in the hall had vanished, to be replaced by smaller ones, each seating around a dozen people, covered with sparkling white cloths and featuring a small lantern in the centre. These tables were positioned along the walls of the hall, leaving plenty of room for dancing.

Making her way through the dancing couples, she headed towards the middle of the hall where she had agreed to meet Slytherin Boy. He was not there when she arrived, and she wondered briefly whether he was planning to show at all, but then a voice spoke behind her.

"Gryffindor Girl?"

She whirled around, her eyes widening. Though he wore a mask, she knew exactly who stood before her, and who she had been speaking to for months. The light, almost white blonde hair made no secret of who he was.

"Draco Malfoy?"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Once again I was amazed at the reviews from the previous chapter, thank you all so much!

Just want to say that there is a fair bit in this chapter that is taken either directly from or adapted slightly from the movie "A Cinderella Story", so credit to the writers of that where it's due.

Thanks again for the continued support and lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy?" she asked, her shock evident.<p>

"Yeah," he grinned, almost nervously, something she had never thought she'd see from the Slytherin. "I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding who I am."  
>"No. I know exactly who you are." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, this was a really big mistake. I've got to go…" She turned and started to walk back to the hall doors, but felt a hand grab her arm gently.<br>"Wait." She turned, looking at him. "It's not a mistake."  
>"You don't know who I am." She said softly.<br>"Of course I do." He smiled. "You're Gryffindor Girl, the girl I've been waiting to meet."  
>"What about Pansy?" She asked.<br>"Pansy?" He looked at her, almost confused. "What's she got to do with any of this?"  
>"Aren't you two together?" To her surprise, he laughed.<br>"That's nothing more than a rumour. She'd like it to be true, though, which is why she's never corrected anyone. If anything I reckon she only fuels the rumours."  
>"And you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want them to be true?"<br>"Would I be standing here with you if I did?" He asked solemnly, his eyes burning into hers with such intensity that she had to drop her gaze to the floor. "I guess you were probably expecting some guy who spends all his time in the library?"  
>"Something like that." She nodded. "I mean, you're Draco Malfoy. You were part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad last year, and your father…" She broke off, not wanting to start on what was no doubt an uncomfortable topic for him. "You've always come across as a pure-blood elitist, and yet you quote <em>Shakespeare… <em>you can't be both guys."  
>"I'm not."<br>"Then who are you?"  
>"On November 15th, I wrote you 'I live in a world full of people pretending to be someone I'm not, but when I talk to you…'"<br>"'I'm the guy I want to be.'" Hermione finished for him, remembering the line all too well. It also made her think of what Ginny had told her earlier in the week, and how House prejudices had a lot to do with how everyone in Hogwarts acted towards each other.  
>"Give me a chance to be that guy." Draco said, smiling. "Do you want to go for a walk outside?"<p>

She had surprised herself by saying yes, and surprised herself further when she found she enjoyed his company. He was intelligent, which she had known already, but she had not known how much he enjoyed reading. It turned out he had quite the taste for the literary arts, both wizard and muggle.

"So, Gryffindor Girl. Would you tell me who you are if I guess it right?" He asked as they walked.  
>"Maybe." She said, after a slight hesitation. Their conversation had thus far avoided the more serious subjects such as blood purity, and she wasn't sure she was all that keen to find out how the <em>real<em> Draco Malfoy felt on that matter. She had not forgotten him calling her a mudblood in second year.  
>"Alright, how about we play twenty questions?" He asked.<br>"You know that game?" She turned to him, surprised.  
>"Don't tell anyone." He mock-whispered, causing her to laugh a little.<br>"How about ten questions?"  
>"I'll take what I can get." He grinned. "Ok… you do actually go to Hogwarts don't you"<br>"Of course!" She laughed, and he laughed in return. It was a sound she liked a lot.  
>"I'm just checking! You never know with these mysterious diaries. Remember what happened in second year?"<br>"How could I forget." She said, all traces of laughter gone. Tom Riddle's diary had come to Ginny from none other than Malfoy's father, and the results had been catastrophic. Several students, herself included, had been petrified and Ginny would have been killed and the school closed had Harry not been able to defeat the Basilisk.  
>"Ok next question." Draco cut through her thoughts, realising the sobriety he had brought upon their conversation. "Were you disappointed? When you found out I was Slytherin Boy? Be honest."<br>She looked at him, and a small smile formed at her lips.  
>"Surprisingly, no." He smiled back at her.<br>"Would you rather have a salad or a chocolate frog?"  
>"A chocolate frog." Hermione answered immediately, then laughed. "What has that got to do with anything?"<br>"Well you just eliminated about fifty percent of the girls in our year." He grinned, his grey eyes twinkling as they met her own. "You think I'd remember those eyes." He said softly, causing her to break eye contact, blushing as she looked away.

A short while later, they found themselves back in the Great Hall where the band had just started to play a waltz.

"If I ask you to dance," he asked suddenly, "does that count as a question?"  
>"No." She replied, and with that he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, taking her in hold as they began to dance.<p>

They danced in silence until the music changed, their eyes locked. It was like a moment from a fairytale, Hermione thought. She felt like Cinderella at the ball, with her prince not knowing who she was and her not having the confidence to admit her identity to him for fear he wouldn't like her as much as he appeared to.

"All out of questions?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips as they stopped dancing, though they remained in hold.  
>"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked after a pause, surprising her. He really wasn't the Draco Malfoy she thought she knew.<br>"I'll let you know." She smiled. After all, it was a strange situation they were in. It had not been love at first sight for them at all, but now they were seeing each other in a different way. They were being completely honest about who they were, minus her name. Looking through different eyes, perhaps it was love at first sight.  
>"But I've seen you before?"<br>"Yes."  
>"How could I have seen you before, and not know who you are now?" He asked, though it was almost a question to himself. She answered anyway, having just been thinking similarly to his last question.<br>"Maybe you were _looking_, but you weren't really _seeing_." The way he looked at her in response was like no one had ever looked at her before, as if he truly was seeing her now.  
>"You've got one more question left." She told him.<br>"Ok." He smiled, breaking their hold and leading her to the side of the hall as he thought.  
>"Do you, Gryffindor Girl, feel like you made the right choice meeting me tonight?" He asked, picking one of the white roses from a vase on a table and offering it to her.<br>"I do." She replied honestly, taking the rose. "And do you, Draco Malfoy, ever want to see me again after tonight?"  
>"Well I'd have to think about that." He said seriously, though his grin and the the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "Absolutely."<br>His hands reached up to her mask, and she made no move to stop him, but before he could reveal her face she felt a warmth in her shoe, and she gasped, her eyes flying towards the clock. Ten minutes to midnight!  
>"What?" he asked, concerned.<br>"I've got to go." She said, really wishing she didn't have to but not wanting to face the plethora of questions she knew she would receive from Lavender and Parvati if she wasn't in the room when they returned, much less when she showed up looking the way she did now! "I'm sorry, but thank you." She said as she started to walk away. "This has been the most amazing night!"

She hastened out of the Great Hall, increasing her speed as much as she could in heels once she was in the entrance hall. She pulled her hairpins from her hair as she hurried up the stairs, wanting to leave as much time as she could back in her room to change her dress and her hair. She didn't notice as one of the pins dropped to the floor, where a certain Slytherin Boy picked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **I know I don't normally put one here, but I just wanted to say now that I know a lot of you were hoping that Draco would recognise Hermione or find out who she is in this chapter, but I'm following the plot of "A Cinderella Story" and, as lovely as it would be for him to find out who she is and just not care, I couldn't differ from the plot that much :/ But he will find out who she is soon enough, and I hope you like how everything unfolds from this point on!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N** So... yeah. Few days late which I apologise for but things have been crazy busy lately! In brief, I had to do a poster presentation for my dissertation on Monday and then on Tuesday it was my birthday (21 - woo!) and then I was seeing friends yesterday (Wednesday) and had a job interview today. So I've not had too much time to sit and post, which I apologise for, but I should be back to Monday updates next week :) And at least this way you don't have to wait too long before the next chapter is up... heh!

Also thanks a lot for the awesome reviews that came in for the last chapter, so pleased you all seemed to like it! :D And to those new followers, welcome :D

Sorry again for the short delay, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione woke late the next morning, smiling when she saw the white rose next to her bed. She had made it back before Lavender and Parvati, managing to change her hair back to its normal colour and even get her dress back into Ginny's room and then back and into her own bed before her roommates returned. When they had entered the room shortly after midnight, they had been talking happily about their evening, though kept their voices quiet, assuming Hermione was asleep due to the curtains pulled closed around her bed.<p>

They were still asleep now, she noticed as she pulled the bed curtains back and got out of bed. Even after she had showered and got dressed for the day, neither had stirred. She doubted they would be awake until the afternoon.

Ginny was already in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Hermione arrived and sat next to her, grabbing a slice of toast.

"So?" the younger girl asked, clearly excited but managing to keep her voice quiet so they were not overheard. "How did it go?"  
>"I almost kissed Draco Malfoy!"<br>"What?!" Ginny gasped. "That's who Slytherin Boy is?"  
>Hermione nodded.<br>"What did he say when he found out who you are?"  
>"He didn't say anything because he didn't find out."<br>"You didn't tell him? Why not?"  
>"Ginny, I'm a muggleborn. And given our shared history, I highly doubt he'd be thrilled to find out that the girl he's been writing to for months is actually me."<br>"Yet you don't seem too disappointed to find out he's Slytherin Boy." Ginny said pointedly. Hermione ignored her.

"So how was your night?" Hermione asked as the girls sat on Ginny's bed. Her roommates, unlike Hermione's, had actually got out of bed and decided to do something with their day.  
>"It was ok." Ginny shrugged. "Dean was… Dean."<br>"Still not great between you both?"  
>"He just doesn't seem to understand me." Ginny sighed. "I'm not exactly incapable of doing things for myself."<br>"He's trying to be romantic." Hermione tried to see things from Dean's point of view.  
>"Well he's just being annoying." Ginny shook her head, and the older girl laughed. "Back to you and Slytherin Boy, though," Ginny said, cutting Hermione's laughter short, "tell me exactly what happened last night."<p>

"You can't hide from him forever." Ginny said as Hermione finished recounting the events of the previous night.  
>"Not forever." Hermione protested. "Just until graduation. Then I'll leave Hogwarts and we'll never see each other again."<br>"Never say never." Ginny smirked. Hermione shook her head.  
>"Seriously, Ginny, isn't it better to cling to what might have been, rather than ruining everything with reality?"<br>"But if you don't tell him, you could be throwing away your chance at true love." Ginny said, pulling a face at the end. "That sounded so cheesy, but seriously. You have to tell him!"  
>"And when are you going to break up with Dean?" Hermione challenged. "You're throwing away your chance at 'true love'" she made air quotes at the words, "by still being with him even though you know it's not going to last forever because he's already annoying you!"<br>"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm planning to do just that."  
>"Oh really? When?"<br>"Tomorrow, after classes are done for the day."

Back in her own room that evening, Hermione pulled out the diary, out of habit more than anything else. She was surprised, though not completely shocked, to see several messages from Slytherin Boy. Or rather, Draco Malfoy.

**Hey.**

**Come on, please talk to me.**

**Why did you run last night?**

**Is it because you found out that I'm Draco Malfoy?**

She closed the diary with rather more force than she meant to and put it away. She was in trouble. She had come to like Slytherin Boy, and finding out his true identity had swayed her feelings only for a moment. If anything, she liked him more now than she had before. But she couldn't bring herself to trust him enough to admit who she was. He was always going on about all that pureblood nonsense, and his father was a Death Eater. How could she know for sure that he wouldn't turn his back on her the moment she told him she was Hermione Granger?

Hermione looked up as the door opened and Lavender walked in, followed by Parvati.  
>"Hey." Lavender said.<br>"Hey." Hermione replied. "Did you have a good night?"  
>"It was amazing!" Parvati all but squealed.<br>"It was brilliant." Lavender agreed, laughing. "You really missed out."  
>"Oh well, maybe Dumbledore will arrange another one for next year if it was that good!" Hermione said, holding back the smile that wanted to form. If only they knew!<p>

Monday morning, the dance was still everything anyone was talking about.

"Hi Hermione!" Ron said, coming to sit next to her at breakfast. Harry sat on her other side.  
>"Hey." She smiled. "Did you two have a good time on Saturday?"<br>"It was ok." Harry shrugged, and Hermione didn't miss the way his eyes flickered briefly over to Ginny.  
>"It was better than ok!" Ron grinned, and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Care to elaborate?" She asked, though it seemed he had drifted into a daydream.  
>"Lavender kissed him." Harry told her, and her eyes widened in shock.<br>"She didn't tell me that!"  
>"Maybe she thought he should tell you, seeing that you're closer to him?" Harry shrugged.<br>"I guess." Hermione agreed. It surprised her, for neither Ron nor Lavender seemed to have shown any interest in each other before, but then if they were happy then who was she to judge? She was, after all, the one who had found herself falling for a boy her best friends deemed an enemy.

Hermione was scheduled onto prefect patrol that evening. She wasn't sure how to react, for she hadn't seen Draco since the dance. Would he recognise her? How would she feel when she saw him now, knowing who he really was?

Her mind was still reeling as she met up with him, both exchanging their customary curt nod in greeting. It seemed the dance had certainly had an effect on the relationships in Hogwarts; Hermione couldn't remember ever finding so many couples hiding in broom cupboards and empty classrooms before!

It was after deducting points from a pair of Ravenclaw fifth years that Hermione glanced at Draco, frowning. He looked to be deep in thought, and he certainly hadn't tried to abuse his power as a prefect despite the sheer number of students they had caught out after hours. She opened her mouth to say something, to ask if he was ok, but then stopped herself. Would she have done that if she didn't know he was Slytherin Boy? So instead she simply carried on walking.

Eventually their patrol was over. As had become the norm for them, they said a short "night" to each other before turning to head back to their respective common rooms. As she turned to walk away, though, Draco did something she had not been expecting.

"Hey Granger, I don't suppose you know of anyone who may have lost a silver hairpin at the dance?"  
>Somehow she managed to keep her expression neutral, though her mind was racing. She had been in such a hurry to get into bed before Lavender and Parvati got back that she hadn't given a second thought to the hairpins she had pulled out as she raced up the stairs. Had she dropped one on the way?<br>"No, sorry." She shrugged. "I'll let you know if I do, though."  
>He nodded, looking as though he wanted to say more, but then changed his mind, turned, and walked away.<p>

Back in her room, Hermione opened the drawer she had thrown her hairpins into. Sure enough, there was only one there.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N** Just one day late this week, blaming dissertation again :p Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and for the birthday wishes! Not much to say today, so let's get on with the chapter! Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>A week later, everyone knew about the mysterious hairclip girl. Somehow Pansy Parkinson had found out, and was determined to find out who it was trying to steal "her man", which had resulted in the whole school knowing. Hermione rolled her eyes.<p>

Of course, she wasn't the only one determined to find out. Blaise Zabini, who was by far the most intelligent of Draco's friends, which didn't say much really considering they were Crabbe and Goyle, was also eager to find out. Though neither boy admitted it, it was clear now to Hermione that he was the one who knew about her. Or at least knew about Gryffindor Girl.

And though Pansy was hardly the nicest girl, let alone a particularly well-liked one outside of Slytherin House, even inside of it if what Draco had told her on Saturday night was true, everyone wanted to know who the mysterious girl was. Some girls even claimed it was them, for Draco was, after all, attractive. That couldn't be denied. He knew they weren't his Gryffindor Girl, though, and so the search continued.

It was Friday morning, almost two weeks since the dance, when the news finally came out. Everything started out perfectly normal. Hermione was sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny eating breakfast. Ginny had broken up with Dean, as she had said she would, and was now happier than she had been in a while. Harry, too, seemed particularly happy recently, though luckily for him Ron was too busy locking lips with Lavender most of the time to realise that his best friend's sudden happiness coincided with his younger sister breaking up with her boyfriend.

The group were just discussing their plans for the holidays when the mail came, and so ignored the papers that were dropped in front of them for a moment until they realised that the noise in the Great Hall had stopped. Looking up, they realised that all eyes were on Draco Malfoy.

Dread filled her heart as she looked down. Sure enough, there, on the paper in front of her, was the last messages that he had sent her, including the confession of his name. The same page was in front of each of her friends and, it seemed, everyone else within the Great Hall, apart from the teachers.

She was just beginning to calm down, for there was no proof it was her and perhaps it was Pansy who had sent out the pages to embarrass Draco, when Lavender and Parvati stood up.  
>"I'm sure by now you've all read the pages in front of you." Lavender said.<br>"Oh no." Ginny whispered, glancing worriedly at Hermione, who was frozen in shock.  
>"It gives me great pleasure to announce to you all, that these come from the diary of the girl we have been talking about since the dance. The mysterious hairclip girl that a certain Mr Malfoy has seemed so keen to find. That girl… is Hermione Granger."<p>

No one was staring at Draco now. All eyes were on either the Gryffindor girl or the Slytherin boy. Or, in the case of Ginny Weasley, glaring daggers at Lavender as she sat back down. Hermione noticed none of this, though she could certainly feel the eyes on her, for her own were fixed firmly on the table in front of her.

"I think we've heard quiet enough." Dumbledore's voice cut through the silence. "Miss Brown and Miss Patil, you will come with me. The rest of you, to class."

Walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was followed by whispers and stares. A few Slytherin's even dared to call out "mudblood" as she passed them, though they stopped after one of them received a rather powerful bat bogey hex from Ginny and another had fifty points deducted from him during the class by none other than Professor Snape. The fact that the Slytherin Head of House was deducting points from his own House for such a reason was definitely a shock to the students, and no one dared say the name loud enough for him to hear for the rest of the lesson.

Shortly before the end of class, Professor McGonagall knocked and entered.  
>"Professor Snape, could I please have Miss Granger?" she asked, though really the question was only a formality. What she really meant was 'I'm taking Miss Granger now'. However the ex-Potions master nodded, and Hermione grabbed her bag before following her Head of House to Dumbledore's office.<p>

There sat Lavender and Parvati, both looking quite shamefaced, and Draco Malfoy, who looked rather shocked at the recent revelation.

"Ahh Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled as she walked in. "I apologise for what has happened this morning."  
>She shrugged. It wasn't his fault. McGonagall gave a pointed glare towards the other two Gryffindor girls.<br>"Sorry, Hermione." Parvati mumbled.  
>"Yeah, sorry." Lavender said.<br>"You two may go." McGonagall dismissed the girls. "I will see you in detention this evening."

Once they had left, an awkward silence filled the room. No one seemed to know what to say. Even Dumbledore was lost for words.  
>"I am sorry for what has happened." He said at last. "Though I admit, I am surprised." He looked between the two students. "Happily so, but surprised nonetheless." When neither spoke, he sighed and dismissed them.<p>

As soon as they were out of the office, Hermione started walking down the corridor. She didn't know if Draco would try and say anything, but she didn't think she really wanted to know either way. This was the same boy who had called her a mudblood back in second year! How could she trust him? And even if he really was who he seemed to be as Slytherin Boy, and on the night of the masquerade ball, his friends were not. As much as part of her wanted to give this… whatever it was a chance, a much bigger part was firm in the decision to keep her distance. So it was that she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead as she walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room. She was sure her professors would understand if she missed classes for the rest of the day.


End file.
